A Shady Deal with a Cloaked Figure! Do You Really Want a Ship that Bad?
<-Previous After kicking the ass of some idiot thugs, our protagonist Shiro D. White encountered a cloaked figure who promised the delivery of a ship - for a price... 'Golden Voyage Part 3' As Shiro D. White delivered the fact that he was a pirate, the cloaked figure in front of him stood quiet, his robe flapping in the air. Cloaked Figure: Hmph. So you're a pirate. I have no buisness with you. As the Cloaked Figure turned to leave, White grabbed his shoulder. White: But then where am I supposed to find a ship? That's not fair! Cloaked Figure: I'm not going to do any buisness with a pirate. A pirate can plunder themselves a ship, can't they? White: Hey, I'm not a bad guy! What do you have against pirates anyway? Cloaked Figure: (angrily) Pirates stole my home and took the happiness of the people of this island! How dare you ask me a question like that! White: What? Really? Cloaked Figure: Are you an idiot or something? How can you be on this Island and not know? White: Um, well, I kinda ran into some rocks off the coast here... Cloaked Figure: The West Coast?! But that's impossible! White: (strikes dramatic pose) There is nothing impossible for this brave warrior of the sea! I won't succumb to anything, ever! Cloaked Figure: Well, whatever. I have no buisness with you. Goodbye. White: B-but I really need a ship! I'll do anything! Cloaked Figure: (glint of an eye from within the cloak) Anything? White: Yes! Cloaked Figure: Then come with me. By the way, my name is Wanamo. White and Wanamo walked out of town in silence. They covered ground with the midday sun beating down on their heads. Eventually they reach an old quarry with dozens of caves and holes in the ground. Wanamo leads White into one of the caves, looking around as he does it. The cave is damp and warm, with water dripping down from the ceiling. The end of the cave is a dead end, with an unusually flat wall. Wanamo walks up to the wall. Wanamo: If you want to continue, I need to put Kairoseki cuffs on you. White: Um... Well I really need a boat... But what's Kairoseki? Wanamo: You don't need to know that. Wanamo slaps the cuffs onto White before he even realizes it. '' '''White:' Eh?! Wanamo: Alright. Wanamo took off his cloak, revealing that he is a young man a little older than White, with blond hair and an open shirt revealing a muscular body. He plugs White's ears with rocks (''Okay, hits him over the head with them) and then knocks using the Shave-and-a-Haircut knock on the end of the cave. The rocks slides to the side, and a tunnel is shown behind the man at the door.'' Man: Oh, It's you. Come on in, then. Wanamo: Come on, Pirate. White: (not knocked out in the slightest) ...I feel all weak... Wanamo: Will you help me carry him? Man: He a prisoner, then? Wanamo: Not sure yet. They carry White through the tunnel, lit by torches on the side of the passage. Eventually they reach a huge cavern, with a raised stone stage at the end of it. The man who went with them went back towards the tunnel out. Man: Be seeing you, then. Wanamo brought White up onto the stage and put him down. The rough ground stratched White's skin, and he saw everything through a tired haze. Wanamo: It's actually really simple. If you agree to help us fight the pirates occupying the island, we'll let you go. If not, we'll treat you like the other pirates we captured. To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage